


Winter Shopping Spree

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: It wasn’t his idea, shopping was such a drag; but Kuro liked to think the end would outweigh the means this time. KuroMahi, if you squint.





	

Kuro rubbed his hands together since his mittens weren’t keeping out the worst of the cold. He didn’t even want to be out shopping, to be honest, but Lily had insisted they go together. Something about making the season brighter for their Eves. As far as Kuro was concerned, he’d rather be snuggled up with Mahiru somewhere warm, the possibility of hot chocolate and baked treats scenting the air.

Instead, he was trudging through snow with more flakes peppering the hood of his coat, fluffy black fabric dampening with each splash of cold. Lily, who was bundled up in layers of warm, expensive looking clothes with a matching scarf to boot, looked ridiculously content and happy. And he didn’t have the heart to deny his littlest brother this moment. It had been far too long a wait, as he reconciled with his own actions, and Lily had always welcomed him with open arms regardless of it all.

He felt a pat on his head and glared up at the taller, albeit younger Servamp. “What?” Actually, glaring was too much work. It probably ended up more as a flat stare, which earned a giggle from his little brother, who pointed off to the nearest shop.

“Go ahead and look around in there,” Lily insisted, tugging down his hat that the wind had tried to tease off, “I’m going to have a smoke first.” It had to be a holiday miracle that his little brother was actively keeping his clothes on for a change.

“All right,” agreed Kuro. The promise of heat was more than enough to lure him into the shop. It looked like an antique store, and he wasn’t sure what he was planning to get Mahiru, but the stuff in here looked like it would suit a snobby rich kid, whether he was mentioning names or not. Then again, he thought as his gaze swept over some of the trinkets around the shop, maybe Mahiru would appreciate something with a bit of class. He gave a snort at the idea and slouched over to observe one of the pricey teacups on display. If it wasn’t simple, he doubted Mahiru would accept it. It had to be a life creed for the kid by now.

He was attempting to zone out while he waited on Lily, but there was a sudden fluttering of wings behind him that definitely wasn’t from a butterfly. He glanced back with a sigh, wondering aloud, “What kind of person lets a bat into a shop?”

With a distinctive, menacing chuckle, the bat turned into a person - or rather, a child that would have been an old man in all honesty if he had been able to age. “A vampire of my caliber will not be cowed by mere humans. Alas, I haven’t much time, dear brother, but I have come to aid you in your quest.”

Blinking, Kuro inquired, “Did I … somehow get stuck in an rpg?”

The masquerading child scoffed at that, bringing up the edge of his cape in a cinematic sort of way. Truly a vampire right from the big screen, or maybe one that had stepped from the pages of some long forgotten book. “Do not belittle my charisma to something as common as a game,” scolded Hugh, giving his cape a flourish for effect. “Now then, on to the matter of your gift. You’re in luck,” the tiniest Servamp declared, “I have eons of experience with this sort of thing.”

Kuro sighed, because it was too much effort to play the straight man for these sorts of antics. Best to let it run its course. “Yeah? And what do you suggest?”

Once Hugh got started on this sort of thing, there was no stopping him. He tuned out the majority of it, but there was one phrase that stood out, a throw away comment on how a lot of people preferred homemade gifts solely for the sentimentality. That sounded sappy and everything he’d usually avoid, but for Mahiru, maybe that was the direction he needed to look into. Because, in theory, Mahiru might like a simple hand-made card more than anything else. His own laziness nonwithstanding.

“Sorry for the wait,” Lily interrupted his musings, the coiling scent of smoke still lingering on his person. “Oh, are you joining us, big brother?”

When it appeared that Hugh was ready to do just that, Kuro shook his head and started walking off, “Nah, he says he’s busy.” He didn’t give Lily a chance to look around, making a beeline for the next shop. His littlest brother followed, bemused, after waving a goodbye to Hugh.

In the next shop, there was nothing but clothes, clothes, and more clothes as far as the eye could see. There were other things: accessories, some jewelry, but it was mostly clothes. Considering he didn’t know what size Mahiru wore, though he guessed it was similar to his own given how much his Eve tended to steal his coat, he didn’t want to get something that would never be used. He had already crossed off sweatbands from the list, too. He didn’t want his gift to remind Mahiru of someone else.

Grumbling about humans being complicated, Kuro browsed through the nearest rack of hats. Lily was snickering behind him, leafing through shirts with funny sayings on them probably. Or at least, he hoped _he_ wasn’t the one being laughed at like that. Surely it had to be the shirts.

“Well, well,” someone called out to them, “fancy meeting you here.”

 _This day keeps getting better and better_ , Kuro thought with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Shopping for one Alicein brat, only to run into the other one. What were the odds? Pretty good, apparently. Giving a half-hearted wave in greeting, Kuro said, “Yo,” before tacking on, “Goodbye,” as he put his mitten-clad hands in his pockets and started walking away. He didn’t think shopping was supposed to be this eventful; he had a sneaking suspicion Lily had tipped off a few people.

“Wait!” called out the blond man that he had no intention of waiting for, but Lily was saying the same thing and it made him pause. Turning, Kuro gave them less than a second to speak before resuming his short walk to the exit. “I have a list that might interest you,” the Alicein brat wheedled, “I just need one tiny thing in return.”

Of course, give and take. He hadn’t expected anything less. Though he arched his eyebrow and held out his hand, “What do you want?”

The list was handed over as Mikuni cheerfully asked of him, “Can you get all of my shopping done, too?” A snake poked its head out from the brat’s coat sleeve, shivering. “You see, poor Jeje just can’t take the cold! I can’t do that to him. I’m not that cruel.”

Kuro had to fight not to roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. So this also has things on it that Mahiru might want?” He glanced up from skimming the list to find the Eve of Envy had already taken off to who knew where, leaving a sheepish Lily behind. Losing the battle, Kuro rolled his eyes and pocketed the list. Perhaps it would come in handy later. Now, though, it was about time they moved on to the next shop.

He knew as soon as he entered the next shop that he had made a mistake. There were nothing but rows and rows of costumes. A whole wall dedicated to masks of all sorts. And there were too many ribbons and frills for his liking. It didn’t stop Lily from placing orders, however, gushing over some of the cute things he could have the kids wear at home. It made him wonder, not for the first time, how rich the Alicein family was and why in the world they would trust a vampire with a credit card when they would literally have _centuries_ to pay off any accumulated debt.

Nonetheless, the biggest error in judgement for entering this shop wasn’t any of those things. It was the fact that he had entered the shop that was also Hyde’s part-time job that really did the trick and made him regret waking up for this.

“Look who we have here,” crowed the Servamp of Greed as soon as he spotted them, “my big brother and our cute little brother! What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“Desperation,” deadpanned Kuro, doing a one-eighty in direction for what felt like the hundredth time today. “I’ll be out in the cold if anyone needs me.”

Unforunately, Hyde wasn’t having any of that and grabbed the hood of his coat, dragging him back. “Come on, where’s your holiday spirit? Spend a little time with me, big bro.”

Kuro pretended to look at a watch that wasn’t on his wrist. “Oh boy, look at the time. I should be going before Mahiru kicks the bucket.”

Waving a dismissive hand, Hyde told him, “No problem, we’ll find you a new one.” It was a joke; no doubt, it was a joke, but it unsettled something in Kuro he hadn’t realize was there. As if his stomach had dropped into a bottomless pit and just kept falling. He found he was growling before he could comprehend what he was feeling. “Woah!” Holding up both hands and freeing Kuro in the process, Hyde reminded him, “Just kidding, bro.”

“Right.” Kuro straightened up his coat and tried to leave again. “So now I must be go -”

“Word on the street is you’re looking for the perfect gift,” Hyde cut in with a wide grin that was all teeth, “and I know a place you can get some craft supplies.”

“And what,” commented Kuro dryly, “gives you the idea that I would make that kid anything?”

“Not for you,” Hyde corrected, “for Mahiru. Seriously, you didn’t think of that? Get the human to make his own present!” Making a heart with his hands, Hyde winked and told him, “That’s what I’m doing for my Angel-chan!”

Muttering under his breath, Kuro pointed out, “No wonder your ‘angel’ wants to kill you so much.”

“Did you say something?”

“No,” and the bell tinkled in goodbye as Kuro fled the shop to go seek out a craft store. He would leave Lily behind for now. He didn’t know what they were up to, but his siblings were way too involved in something that had barely been a passing thought for him. It hadn’t been his idea to get Mahiru a gift, he kept insisting. Even if he was warming up to the idea.

And as his fingers trailed down a bundle of wool, fluffy and trapping heat so well, he had to admit Mahiru would enjoy making something. Much more than he would. The kid was a pro at needlework, too; and if he picked up two bundles, hoping for a matching set to be made, that would be nothing more than a little self-indulgence.


End file.
